The Spitfire and The Stubborn Flame-Boy
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: What would you do if you were given a chance to change history? Would you use the chance or would you leave it the same? Read this story to find out what a girl who was given a chance to change other's fate does.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The D Brothers

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters so please do not copy this story and take it for your own****

Chapt. 1: Meeting The D. Brothers and their Crazy Gramps

Silent tears were flowing like a rushing waterfall down the cheeks of a girl sitting up in her bed late at night watching something on her Ipad before going to bed. The girl, knowing it was time to put away her electronic device closed her eyes while wishing with all her might that she could change the thing she just saw.

The sounds of swords clashing made the girl open her eyes from her slumber, which instantly the girl wished she hadn't. She was falling from the sky towards a huge wooden platform that had a man chained in the middle. Attempting not to panic but failing miserably, the girl looked down to see there were was a huge battle raging between men wearing issued clothing and men that looked laid back. Upon seeing the girl that was falling from the sky, both groups of men had stopped their battles to gawk with wide eyes at the unexpected visitor appearing out of nowhere.

CRASH

The girl had landed on the guy chained to the scaffold right when a marine off to the side gave the order to two guys holding long thin swords standing right beside the guy to kill him after a few seconds recovering his initial shock of seeing the girl falling from the sky.

"Ouch!" grumbled the girl, while rubbing her butt.

After a few seconds, the girl realized she was sitting on someone and sprung away from the guy with a slight blush on her face from embarrassment.

"Who are you?" came a voice, in pure bewilderment in front of her.

The voice brought the girl back to what was happening around her and she cautiously brought her eyes to the guy kneeling in front of her.

The guy had ink black hair, black eyes, and freckles on his face, additionally he was chained to the platform and looked like he has been through hell considering all the cuts and bruises he has all over his body.

 _Why does he look so familiar?_ puzzled the girl

"Hey girl, you do realize we are in a war right?" came, another voice.

She glanced towards the second voice to see an old man getting up from where he was sitting next to the black haired boy. The man was wearing a white and blue coat and he had grey hair.

Upon hearing that comment, she glanced around nervously, noticing all the men had stopped their battles once again and were gawking with bulging eyes at the girl.

 _Now I know why the guy with the black hair looked familiar to me, but why am I here?_ discovered the girl

The reason why the guy with the black hair looked familiar was because he was Portagas D. Ace from One Piece and she had fallen right into the middle of Ace's execution.

 _I know I wished extremely hard last night for me to be able to change what happened to Ace, but this is totally strange yet kinda cool at the same time_ thought the girl with an inner grin.

Without a word or sound, the girl got up and started walking towards the guy standing next to Ace with purposeful stride in her small steps, who she remember was Monkey D. Garp, the grandfather of Ace and Luffy.

WHACK

For the third time, both groups of men stopped their battles to turn towards the girl, who just whacked Garp over the head with her fist, with their jaws hanging opened. What was even more shocking to the men was how this short girl was preceding to reprimand a man who was way taller than her without fear.

"Let me tell you something Old Gramps!" the girl started, "People who stands by watching something happen without saying anything knowing fully well that its wrong are scum, but people who leave their family and friends behind are worse than scum!"

The Hero of the Navy took a step back in shock when the short girl lectured him, clearly hitting a bullseye.

"Listen here little girl…" Garp started, but the girl cut him off

"No, you listen!" the girl hollered with fury, "You care more about the Marine's image than about your own _grandson!_ I take back what I said about you being worse than scum, you're even worse than that!"

"And you!" pointed the girl, stomping towards Ace with fury.

WHACK

Nobody made a move to continue their battle ever since the girl whacked Garp, fearing they were going to miss a show and wondering in bafflement who this strange girl that dared to hit someone so well respected without a care in the world and now she had hit Fire Fist Ace on the head while beginning to lecture him as well.

"Stop feeling bad about yourself because of who your parents are!" yelled, the girl

"But!" started Ace

"Look around and tell me what you see!" interrupted the girl

"A war that was started because of me." mumbled Ace, with his head hanging down hiding his sorrow in his eyes by the shadow of his black hair covering his eyes.

WHACK

"No you BAKA!" yelled the girl, while giving Ace another whack to the head, "Jeesh you're a moron, these people are here wanting to save you because they love you and they could care less about who your parents are!"

Ace's head snapped up looking towards the girl with incredulous eyes.

"Before you even say it, your life does mean something" the girl stated with a smile towards Ace, "This war just proves that your life means everything to your little brother and crew, dumbass."

Ace looked up towards the girl that was standing behind him working on getting the seastone handcuffs off of him, with hope shining in them instead of the look of a man ready to give up and excepting his death.

 _Just who is this short girl that came waltzing onto the battlefield hitting two famous people on their heads and giving them a lecture without caring what will happen to herself?_

"What do you think you're doing?" called another voice, "You realize your attempting to free a murder?"

The girl stopped from what she was doing and glanced up towards a man with a black braided beard with a seagull hat walking towards her with calculating eyes.

"That's rich coming from the Marines." snorted the girl, "Since I don't remember Ace or Luffy killing anybody, however I'll admit they did beat people up quite brashly."

 _What is this girl trying to say? I still can't get a good read on this girl_ thought Sengoku

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall a few people Ace and Luffy beat up that were issued high status from the Marines." provoked the girl, with a smirk, "For instance, I happen to know for a fact that Blackbeard plans on stabbing you guys in the back in a few minutes, not to mention the former warlord Crocodile tried to take over Alabasta, which his title was given to him by you guys if I'm not mistaken."

Sengoku eyes widened at what the girl was saying, to which the girl seeming to continue to state the mistakes the Marines made.

"Which you guys covered it up by saying it was pirates fault because you didn't want the world to know how epically the Marines screwed up and to keep the Marines image intact." mocked the girl, "You say that with pirates there is no family because they only care about themselves, but look around you Sengoku, Ace's crew is fighting their hearts out because one of their own is in danger, so you lied to the whole world about pirates and now they're seeing the Marines for the rotten, lying, bastards they are!"

"I heard enough from you, stupid girl!" bellowed an angry voice.

The girl looked up in horror to see a fist made of magma coming at her.

"I'm just getting started Akainu!" roared the girl, with murderous rage, "You're the worst of them all, waiting like the coward you are to kill your enemies when they are down!"

"Shut up, you weak little girl!" roared Akainu, "Pirates caring about others? Don't make me laugh!"

"I forgot, you don't have a family since you don't mind killing one of your own!" screeched the girl, jumping out of the way of his fist, "That's right Sengoku, he killed a Marine not even two minutes ago simply because they were scared and wanted to go back to their family, so nice "comrade" you have!"

"And I would do it again!" said Akainu throwing another lava fist towards the girl, with no regret on his face, "There is no place for cowards in the Marines, little girl!"

The girl tripped on her own feet while attempting to scramble out of the way of Akainu's magma fist, knowing there was no way she could dodge it she closed her eyes expecting to feel burning pain, but was surprised to feel nothing. Hesitantly, the girl opened her eyes to see a man with short fuzzy black hair standing with his back towards her with a huge ice wall in front of him blocking Akainu's fist.

"Aokiji, what the hell do you think you're doing!" roared Akainu with rage.

"I knew there was a reason why I hated you Akainu." yawned Aokiji, with a bored expression, "If what this fine nice lady is saying is true then we have a problem on our hands."

"WHAATTT!" roared Akainu, releasing all his pent up rage, "Sengoku, Garp are you seriously going to let this lazy imbecile do this?"

"We always couldn't stand you either, so yes." answered the two marine officers in perfect unison.

"Little lady, you better get Fire Fist out of here before Sengoku changes his mind." called Aokiji over his shoulder, still putting up his Ice Wall, "Times are changing Akainu and we need a new perspective on things."

"Right and thanks." agreed the girl with a grin rushing back to Ace, "My name's Callie."

Callie could have sworn she saw Aokiji smile when she said that.

"Garp, are you going to help your grandson or not?" questioned Callie, seeing Garp stand there with a shock on his face, in which he turned his head towards her when she called to him.

"How can I get these damn seastone handcuffs off of him?" mumbled Callie, while working on the cuffs again.

"Here." Garp said, while handing Callie the key to the handcuffs.

"Right choice there, Gramps.," smirked Callie, while grabbing the key and opening the handcuffs, "Ace, let's get out of here!"

CRASH

When they got Ace out of his chains a huge ship came crashing out of nowhere with tons of people standing on top of the boat's deck, then they could hear someone screaming at the top of their lungs, "ACCEEE!"

"LUFFY, I told you not to come!" Ace yelled back, with a furious face while running towards his little brother.

"Hey, you would have done the same if he was in your shoes." Callie pointed out, while grabbing Ace by his shirt, "Besides you D. brothers never do what you're told."

"You have a point there." laughed Ace, "Luffy never listens to word I said and he always does things that makes me worry ever since we were kids."

"Bet he is not the only one." mumbled Callie, with a grin, "Now let's get out of here shall we."

"Ace, I thought I was going to save you like a hero." pouted Luffy, after he had stretched his arms towards us.

"Hey! Are you saying you wanted me to die waiting for you to come for me" exclaimed Ace, while holding Luffy in a headlock giving him a noogie.

"No and quit it that hurts!" Luffy said, while trying but failing to stretch his head out of Ace's reach.

The brotherly affection scene made Callie laugh thinking about her own brother before he died, which made Ace turn his head towards her, letting Luffy go. While Ace was rushing towards her with a grin, he noticed she had long curly mahogany hair going to the middle of her back. She also was short, probably around four feet eight inches and was wearing a lime green tank top and black shorts and no shoes and had bluish-grey eyes.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shrieked Callie as Ace threw her over his shoulders and started running towards the ship with Luffy on his heels.

"Didn't you say we needed to leave?" Ace cheerfully recalled with a grin as he bolted through the herds of marines in their way.

"Well…I mean…I guess I did say that…" fumbled Callie, as she kicked marines with her foot as best as she could, considering she was being carried.

"I WON'T LET SOMEONE WHO INSULTED ME ESCAPE.," shouted Akainu with rage, as he broke past Aokiji, Sengoku, and Garp towards me with his magma fist raised.

Just as Akainu was going to hit me, a flash of purple flew in front of me.

 _Pineapple bird, AKA Marco_ I thought humorously.

"You think we will let you ruin all of our hard work we went through to get our family back?," mocked Marco with a lazy smirk towards Akainu.

"Hey Pineapple bird, I'll handle this guy.," I pleaded as I stood next to him, taking the moment Ace was distracted to be freed from his hold, "Just get Ace and Luffy out of here!"

"You sure," Marco questioned with a raised eyebrow, "He's not someone a little girl like you should fight."

"This _little girl_ is actually 20-years-old," I deadpanned, "I'll met up with you guys after I kick this guy's ass, NOW GO!."

"Yeah…right…," Marco repeated flabbergasted with huge wide eyes (which was quite hilarious considering he always had lazy-eyes).

"Not happening.," refused Ace with arms crossed and glaring at me with dark eyes, "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"DON'T BE A MORON!," reprimanded Marco as he punched Ace in the face when he got over his shock, "THERE ARE SOME FIGHTS YOU JUST NEED TO LET GO, THIS IS ONE OF THEM, ACE!"

"STOP ARGUING AND JUST GO!" I bellowed at the two morons and turned towards the jackass in front of me with a huge dark smirk on my face, seeing the two run towards the ship with Luffy on Ace's back, "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT ACE OR LUFFY!"

"Who's gonna stop me?," mocked Akainu with a dark smirk on his face, "You? What can you do, you're just a short _little girl_."

"She won't be alone," called a voice, "She has us too."

I looked up to see a boy with short pink hair and a tall boy with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing black sunglasses standing next to me with big scowls on their faces.

 _Coby and Hippo dude_ I thought gratefully

"You're Callie, right?," enquired Coby, while reaching out his hand to help me up, "Thank you for helping Luffy. I respect Luffy so much because of his positivity and I hate how some of the marines act, so thank you."

"YOU LITTLE PUNKS DARE DEFY ME!," fumed Akainu as he raised a magma fist towards us, "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH ALONG WITH THAT GIRL!"

"YOU TOUCH EVEN A HAIR ON MY PUPILS," boomed Garp, as he stood in front of us blocking the attack with his arms, "AND I'LL HAVE YOU PUT IN IMPEL DOWN FASTER THAN I CAN SAY FIST OF LOVE!"

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!," roared Akainu with huge tick marks on his forehead, "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE GIRL!"

"She made me realize a very important lesson," Garp smiled sadly, "She also saved my grandson from a tragic fate."

"Anytime, you crazy old geezer.," I chuckled, while getting into my fight stance, "What do you say we teach this douchebag not to mess with the D.'s!"

"BAHAHAHA, couldn't have said it better myself!," laughed Garp, "Alright boys time to show them what you learned from my training."

"WHITE WOLF!," I shouted with shock, not knowing where those words came from, but feeling like its right.

Once again, everyone stopped their battles (or at least the pirates who still haven't got on Whitebeard's ship yet) to see a white wolf standing in place where the short red head had been, attacking Akainu. I was lunging at Akainu with such speed, that everybody else barely could keep up. As I went for another lunge at Akainu, he struck his hand out and hit my side with a magma fist sending me flying into the wall with a disgusting crack (possibly he broke my ribs). The last thing I heard before blacking out was someone shouting over the chaos to bring me over to the submarine so he could help me.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapt 2: Meeting Another D and Trainin

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 2: Meeting Another D. and Training

"Is she going to be alright?," asked a voice with concern.

"You asked me that five minutes ago.," another voice answered clearly irritated, "And the answer is still going to be the same: I don't know!"

I distinctly heard voices around me, still not fully able to open my eyes yet. But I was trying to get up and successfully succeeded as my eyes fluttered opened and then was trying to sit up.

"Look, she's waking up!," called a third voice, as it noticed my eyes fluttering opened.

" _Fuck_!," I cussed holding my head, as I managed to sit up I noticed I had a gigantic headache, "My head hurts!,"

"That's what happens when you get slammed into a concrete wall!," scolded the second voice, as they handed me a glass of water and an aspirin, "You had 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a sprained wrist and ankle, plus a couple of broken finger and toes, not to mention the severe concussion. You're lucky I was close by with my submarine or you most definitely would have died from those injuries."

"I guess I owe you a favor then.," I grinned sheepishly at the voice who I now know is Trafalgar Law taking the glass and aspirin, "You know for saving my life and all."

"I going to hold you to that.," Law stated with a smirk, leaning against the submarine wall, "The hot-headed moron has refused to leave your side the entire time you've been unconscious."

"I'm sure you will," I agreed as I glanced to see Ace sleeping on my infirmary bed, snoring peacefully, "Stupid, when you will learn?"

"ACEE! COOL GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU!," shouted another stubborn D. idiot busting through every room with a loud crash until barging into the infirmary, "THERE YOU GUYS ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERY FOR YOU!"

TICK TICK TICK

I muffled a laugh with my hands at seeing the irked look Law had on his face with large tick marks forming. Clearly, he didn't like it when someone disturbed his patients.

"LUFFY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE NEEDS PEACE AND QUIET!," scolded Ace, as he sent Luffy flying into the wall with a loud crash (when did he wake up), "LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS!," fumed Law with huge tick marks on his forehead, "IF YOU CAN"T BE QUIET I'M GONNA HAVE TO ASK THE BOTH OF YOU TO LEAVE!"

"Oh, your awake!," cheered Ace, upon hearing my laughter started walking towards me, and the next second I had a wet and snotty rubber mess tackling into me.

"Thank…hiccup…you…for saving…Ace!," wailed Luffy hugging me tightly with Ace and Law failing miserably to pry him off me.

"Luffy…ribs…crushing…can't…breath…," I coughed as Luffy finally dawned on him that he shouldn't be hugging me and he let go only to have Ace kick him into the hallway for being an "idiot", "I would have saved him even if you didn't ask me to."

"Not that I'm not grateful to you or anything, but why did you save me?," inquired Ace turning away from where he sent Luffy flying and sat down next to me.

"Because, no good person should die.," I replied slowly so he got my meaning, "Those jackasses didn't even know your dad, so why do they get to decide who lives and who dies! He might have actually been a good person!"

"How did you do that wolf thingy?," demanded Luffy with stars in his eyes, walking into the room sitting on my bed.

"I don't really know…," I began with a frown as I try to explain in detail how I did that, "It just came to me and it felt familiar…it just felt right…I guess."

"So it's a mystery power," concluded Luffy as he pounded his fist into his palm, with stars in his eyes, "SOO COOL!"

Ace, Law, and me all sweatdropped at how Luffy clearly didn't understand a word I just said.

"I really don't think that's how it works…," began Law only to get cut off by Ace.

"Don't bother.," interrupted Ace with a backwards hand motion, "It will only bring you a headache if you try…trust me I should know."

"Right…," faltered Law as he sighed probably from having to deal with the two D. brothers, "Well, what are you planning to do moving forward?"

"What do you mean?," questioned the two destructive numbskulls with puzzled faces at Law.

"I mean," Law sighed heavily while rubbing his temple with his fingers, "You guys can't stay here forever…at least you two can't, she can if she wanted."

"NO WAY!," fumed Luffy as he guessed at what the Law was suggesting, "I ALREADY DECIDED SHE'S JOINING MY CREW!"

TICK

"DON'T DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN, YOU MORON!," scolded Ace, as he hit Luffy on the head with his fist, "BESIDES SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN WANT TO JOIN YOUR CREW!"

TICK TICK

"NU UH!," argued Luffy with raised fists, "SHE'LL JOIN BECAUSE I ALREADY DECIDED I WANTED HER AS MY CREWMATE!"

BONK BONK

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BONEHEADS!," I shouted, raising my fists as I bonked both of them on the heads, "It makes sense for Ace to tag along with Luffy until he can find members of his crew since we have no idea if the Whitebeard Pirates have disbanded or not, and Luffy would be pestering me no matter where I go once he determined to have me as a crewmate, so I rather not have a _badger_ pestering me."

"How the hell did you manage to make the walking disasters speechless?," bewildered Law at seeing Luffy and Ace shocked speechless.

"She's good.," observed the third voice I heard, which the owner turned out to be a huge big white polar bear name Bepo.

"Yeah, she managed to make the _D. brothers_ speechless.," called a fourth voice walking into the room, Shachi,"

"Quite an impressive feat.," agreed another voice walking into the room, Penguin.

"What?," I wondered puzzled, seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"You have got to teach me how to do that.," remarked Law with a smirk.

"I don't get it.," I huffed as I reached for my glass of water only to send it crashing to the floor as the two said D. brothers came barreling into me.

"Isn't my new crewmate smart?," bragged Luffy as he stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eyelid at Ace, "I already claimed her as my crewmate so you can't have her!"

"She is a voice of reason.," agreed Ace as he does the same actions right back to Luffy, "Which is why she shouldn't be on your crew."

"Boys am I gonna have to hit you again?," I questioned waving my fists threateningly towards them, until they gulped and shook their heads no, "That's what I thought, I think the first thing we need to do is find our crewmates Luffy."

"Right!," agreed Luffy with determination as he started walking out the door of the infirmary, the rest of us sweatdropping at his antics.

TICK

"How do you plan on getting their Luffy?," intoned Ace as tick marks slowly started forming on his forehead.

"I was planning to swim there duh!," Luffy stated while rolling his eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

TICK TICK TICK

"Is there something you're forgetting Luffy?" hissed Ace through gritted teeth, as he tried to calm his annoyance.

"Umm…I don't think so…Ooh…yeah!... I almost forgot about the meat," Luffy thought with a red face not used to thinking so hard, "Thanks Ace!"

TICK TICK TICK TICK

"YOU CAN'T SWIM YOU DUMBASS!," exploded Ace with gigantic tick marks all over his face, as he jump-kicked Luffy in the stomach, "PLUS WE NEED A BOAT, YOU MORON!"

I'll give Ace credit, he lasted longer than I would have. I turned towards Law hoping he would give us small boat to use. He did and he had his crew already fill it with supplies to last us until we reach the island we're going to be training on for 2 years. I may have mentioned casually of an island that would be perfect for us to train for 2 years (the island Rayleigh trained Luffy on in the anime.)

So that's how I ended up on a boat with the two bottomless pits for stomachs heading for the island to begun our training.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3: Two Years Later

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapter. 3: Two Years Later

Everyone in the bar had stopped their conversations as two figures wearing long cloaks with the hoods over their heads, covering their faces entered the bar, sitting down at the bar ordering drinks. The shorter one was wearing a long, satin, deep green one that looked like it had been hemmed up to its calf. While the taller of the two, was wearing a royal blue, satin cloak and unlike the other one it didn't need to be hemmed.

"Hi, Shakky," the shorter one called to the black haired lady behind the bar, "I'll have a can of Pepsi."

"Sorry, I'm gonna need to see some I.D. since we don't serve anything to little girls," smirked Shakky, knowing who exactly was under the cloak and wanting to rile the person, but already poured the Pepsi into a glass with ice and a straw and setting it in front of the stranger as they pounced on it greedily putting it up to their mouth.

"It wouldn't matter if I buy her one would it?," came a smug voice sitting right next to the short stranger that was drinking the soda through the straw, clearly ignoring him, "What do you say sweetheart, come and join my crew?"

TICK TICK

"QUIT IGNORING ME, DAMMIT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" hissed the man reaching for the short stranger's cloak and pulled it off the stranger revealing a short red head girl who looked slightly familiar, but the guy couldn't remember where, "I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray tank top under a black leather vest, and black leather steel-toed combat boots. She also had black leather fingerless gloves. Her red hair was cut a little past her shoulders.

The girl reeled around upon hearing that name, only to spit Pepsi in his face, while nudging her partner with her elbow with a nod towards the guy with a smirk, only for her partner to do the same thing with his drink, but shook his head at the unasked question as they continued back to their drinks facing the bartender, completely ignoring the guy next to her.

The guy was most certainly _not_ Luffy. He was a tall, pudgy guy, wearing a red vest that was _way_ too small for him, and blue jean shorts that were also way to small. He had a straw hat on his head, but it was the wrong type of straw hat.

"Aren't you a pretty thing, now I'm more determined to have you on my crew," declared imposter Luffy with a weird gleam in his eye, "What do you say?"

"Touch my butt again," I began quietly with a deathly aura oozing out of me, and in a flash I had twisted the guy's arm behind his back while squishing his face against the bar, "AND I'LL JAM THIS STRAW SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A DUMP FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS!"

"B-b-b-boss!," panicked an imposter Nami holding a piece of paper in front of her as she glanced at the poster then at me.

"WHAT IS IT MELE…I MEAN NAMI!," coughed the imposter Luffy while still having his face pressed against the counter by me.

"Something about her was bugging me when I saw her because she looked familiar…" babbled the imposter Nami, "I just couldn't figure out where until I looked through the bounties…"

TICK TICK

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY!," fumed imposter Luffy with tick marks on his forehead.

"SHE"S THE CRAZY CHICK WHO WENT INTO MARINEFORD TO RESCUE FIRE FIST ACE!," imposter Nami voiced making everyone in the bar start screaming and running in panic, ""WHITE WOLF" CALLIE WORTH FOUR HUNDRED FIFTY MILLION BERRY!"

"Ohh yeah! I totally forgot about me having a bounty!," I chuckled still keeping my iron grip on the guy's neck with a sudden evil smirk coming onto my face, "Now what are we going to do with you guys?"

"And just where do you think you're going?," the second stranger, called to the other imposters as they scrambled to go out the door, standing up blocking the door with an equal evil smirk crossing its hands across its chest, "Hey Callie since they know…"

"Go ahead, you were going to do it anyways whether I gave you permission or not," I called over my shoulder, heading for the bar's kitchen looking for the things I needed for the imposter's punishments, waving my hand in a dismissive manner, "Make sure they are all tied up, Ace!"

I smirked as I heard shrieks of dread then loud thud noises from outside the kitchen.

 _Where are…AH HA found it!_ I thought, grinning like the cat from Alice In Wonderland grabbing what I needed in the kitchen then heading for the upstairs bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet, finding what I needed from there, then coming back downstairs placing all the items on the counter and walked over to the chairs where each of the imposters were bound in.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Cals," informed Ace, picking up each item before coming to stand by me.

"He's right Callie, your plain devious," agreed Shakky as she looked at the items before throwing me a proud look, "I taught you so well."

"Well I learned from the best.," I mocked, high fiving Shakky as Ace sweatdropped at our actions.

"DON'T INCOURAGE HER SHAKKY!," Ace admonished with bared teeth.

"It's cool," Shakky assured rolling her eyes at Ace, "As long as she doesn't kill them I don't see the harm in the jokes."

"Let's start with…," I interrupted before they could get into a fight, smirking as I saw all the imposters with frantic looks on their faces before stopping on imposter Sanji, "You! Ace quit being a party pooper and hand me the wax and the wax strips."

"Ok, but what are you going planning on waxing?," questioned Ace, handing me the wax and the wax strips, coming to stand next to me.

"You'll see in a second," I directed Ace with a smirk, "Unbutton his shirt and hold him down for me will you."

"Of course.," Ace chuckled, walking over to the guy with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Try not to yell.," I commanded with a smirk as I put the wax on the imposter Sanji's chest and eyebrows and ripped the strips off.

Then I made imposter Zoro lift the exact same amount of weights as the real Zoro does, then had made imposter Franky drink 24 case of cola, and I poured itching powder all over imposter Nami's body. Then I made the imposter Robin swallow 2 laxatives. Finally, it was down to imposter Ussop and imposter Luffy. I had something very special in mind for the both of them.

"Since you like pretending to be Ussop so much…," I grinned darkly, pulling out the real Ussop's favorite ammo to find off Luffy from taking his food, rolling it in my hands in front of him, "I figured you don't mind trying one of "your" inventions then."

"That's not what I think it is, is it Callie," Ace hinted with wide eyes, as I nodded at him, "WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!"

"My little secret," I winked, walking towards the imposter Ussop shoving the little silver ball into his mouth, smirking upon seeing the guy have steam coming out of his ears, "That was Ussop's special Tabasco Star, said to be even more spicy than the regular Tabasco Star."

"What do we do with this one?" Ace pointed to the imposter Luffy wondering what twisted thing I had come up with this time.

"Take that Oral gel over there and you can do the honors this time," I decreed standing behind the guy holding his mouth open as Ace walked over with a grin, "After all, he impersonated your little brother I thought you might want this one."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Ace smirked as he rubbed the Oral gel inside the guy's mouth before washing his hands off, "Now that's done, shall we go meet Luffy's crew?"

"Most definitely," I walked arm in arm with Ace as we walked out of the bar, calling over my shoulder, "Shakky, wait 3 hours before releasing them will ya?"

"Of course," Shakky chuckled with a knowing smirk, as she watched us set off towards The Thousand Sunny.

"Don't even think about it, Shakky," came a voice from out of the shadows where the person was watching the two young mischief makers.

"Don't what Ray?" Shakky innocently called as Rayleigh inspected the two trouble maker's handy work with a smile.

"Don't give me that," Ray scolded as he looked up to Shakky with a "are you serious look", "You were thinking that they would look cute together and thought about "helping" them out."

"No, I wasn't," denied Shakky with a smirk, "Well I might have thought about giving them a little nudge…"

"Just let them figure it out on their own Shakky," chided Ray, shaking his long white hair as he laughed, "I wonder how Luffy's doing?"

"Oh, are you worried for your little pupil," Shakky mocked while raising an eyebrow, "I'm sure Monkey is doing fine."

"You're right.," sighed Ray as he stared out the front of the bar.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapt 4: Meeting The Moss Head

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 4: Meeting the Moss Head

TICK

"We're lost again aren't we," I guessed in a monotone as a tick mark started forming on my forehead, quietly tapping my finger against my arm as Ace looked at a map in confusion, "Let's just go ask someone directions to Grove 41."

"We are not lost," barked Ace glancing up at me over the map with narrowed eyes, "And we are not asking for help."

TICK TICK

"We're not lost you say?," I began slowly walking up to Ace was backing away slowly upon seeing the pissed off face, then clonking him in the head with my fist, "THEN WHY IS THERE THE FOOD COURT THAT WE PASSED 6 TIMES ALREADY IN FRONT OF US, YOU STUBBORN MORON!"

BONK BONK

"I guess I unconsciously lead us here because I was hungry? Ha..ha…," informed Ace as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, drooling as he took small little peeks at the food court, "My bad…"

BONK BONK BONK

"UNCONSCIOUSLY MY ASS!," I yelled baring my teeth, hitting him on the head with a sigh, "Jeez, you're almost as bad as Zo…"

GROOOWWWLLL

Ace stared at me for a second before bursting out laughing as my stomach just growled.

"Looks like someone else is hungry too," Ace observed with a triumphant smirk, walking over to me, grabbing me by the wrist and dashing over to the food stands, "LET'S GET SOME FOOD!"

"S-S-SHUT UP!," I fumed as a blush of embarrassment came onto my face, as Ace skidded to a halt at a chicken popper stand and handed me a plate, before rushing off to another food stand dragging me flying behind him, "Thanks Ace."

"Hey if you're hungry eat, is what I always say," cited Ace with a grin, sitting on a bench eating our food, "So where should we try looking for the ship next?"

"You would say that," I mumbled under my breath, glancing around thinking what part of Sabaody we haven't tried yet, before landing on a certain moss head who was looking around confused, "I think we should try…"

"CALLIE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!," shouted Ace jumping off the bench, running after me with a puzzled look.

"You're Zoro, right?," I asked jumping off the roof of a building then swinging onto a metal pole and landing in front of Zoro raising my hands palm up when Zoro grabbed his swords by the hilt, "Whoa, I'm not an enemy."

"Yeah…heard that before," Zoro scoffed rolling his eyes, gripping his swords tighter, "I'm gonna give you three seconds before I get annoyed."

"Fair enough," I nodded, leaning against the wall casually, "Ever heard of "White Wolf"' Callie before?"

"Who hasn't," Zoro answered narrowing his eyes, "She's the one who screwed up the marine's plans by saving Luffy's brother, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm her," I said as I started changing into my wolf form upon seeing the look of disbelief on his face, "Believe me now?"

"Yeah, ok I'll believe you're her, but why are you here?," Zoro interrogated, taking a step back from shock before coming towards me cautiously, "And why did you save Ace anyways?"

"All good questions," I insinuated with a sly smirk leaning off the wall, "But first, let's go to your ship shall we? I don't want to have to repeat myself to all the crew so I'll answer all your questions when everyone is gathered, until then if you still feel like I'm a threat you can point those swords at my back with the sheaths still on them."

"No need," thanked Zoro with a smirk of his own as he followed me down the alleyway, "Anyone who risks their lives protecting my captain and his brother, is all right in my book, I just wanted to see if you scare easily."

"You'll learn I don't scare that easily," I grinned over my shoulder as we headed in the direction of where I hoped was Grove 41.

TO BE CONTINUED….

***Author's Note: I'm thinking of having Callie meet the Straw Hat's one-by-one but I'm not sure, so if you guys like that idea or have another then let me know***


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Nico Robin

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 5: Meeting Nico Robin

After bringing Zoro to The Thousand Sunny, with some _minor_ hiccups along the way (Zoro somehow managed to find himself pecked by tiny baby birds that were in a nest on a roof of a building… _on the other side_ of the island). Let's just say, I had to throw a frying pan that I found in one of the food stands at the back of his head, when he started to unsheathe his swords with distinct tick marks on his face as he glared at the tiny birds.

"WHY DID YOU THROW A FRYING PAN AT MY HEAD!," moaned Zoro as he rubbed the large lump on his head in pain, "THOSE BIRDS STARTED IT!"

BONG

"DON'T BLAME THE BIRDS FOR YOUR STUPIDITY, YOU BAKA!," I accused, glaring as I clocked Zoro on the head, running towards The Sunny, "ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT, MORON!"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN NAMI! YOU BOORISH WOMAN!," claimed Zoro with bared teeth as he started heading in the wrong direction again…even though The Sunny was 2 feet in front of us.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY AGAIN, YOU BONEHEAD!," I shrieked as I began dragging him along by the back of his clothes, choking him (probably), towards The Sunny, "OI, Franky! MAKE SURE THIS HOPELESS IDIOT STAYS ON THE SHIP!"

"I SUUPPPER got it!," called a blue cyborg, Franky, lifting his head from working on the ship, as I flung Zoro onto the deck of the ship (none to gentle), and I vanished upon seeing a flash of a purple leather shirt and a long pink skirt.

I vaulted across roofs of many houses, seeing the said purple flash being chased by people, until swooping down an alleyway, rolling on the ground before pressing against the wall snagging the purple flash into the alleyway and pulling her towards the shadows of the walls until they were gone.

 _Why does everyone have to be taller than me_ I thought crestfallen as I stared up at the gorgeous women.

"Hi Nico Robin," I grinned up at the tall woman with adoration and jealous at how beautiful she was, "I'm glad to meet you."

"Same for me "White Wolf" Callie," smiled Robin down at me, "Or should I say the one who saved Portagas D. Ace from execution."

"As expected of the knowledgeable Robin," I winked, grinning while putting my fingers in a peace sign, "She brushes up on things. Luffy and the rest are waiting for us back on The Sunny, so we should head back, well its more Franky and Zoro right now."

"Zoro got onto the ship _by himself_?," questioned Robin chuckling as she raised an eyebrow as we hurried towards The Thousand Sunny, " I _wonder_ how he managed to do that."

"Well, I kinda dragged him by the back of his shirt because I may or not have been provoked by his _guiding_ sense of direction." I attested sarcastically, as we neared The Sunny.

"He has a talent for doing that.," affirmed Robin with curled lips leaping onto the ship's deck and a muffled laugh at seeing the scene before her.

"Not going to ask," I addressed with raised eyebrows at seeing a pissed off Zoro tied to the mast, struggling to get free of the ropes, and walking off the ship, upon seeing a flash of orange, "I'M GOING TO FIND MORE OF OUR CREWMATES!"

Apparently, Franky tied Zoro to The Thousand Sunny's mast after he repeatedly attempted to walk off the ship. And Ace had found the ship and was currently raiding the fridge for food. But before I walked off the ship, I grabbed the small bag I had gotten, before Ace and I had walked into Shakky's , and pocketing it, knowing I was going to need it if the person is who I think it is.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Cat Burglar

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 6: Meeting the Cat Burglar

After leaving Robin, Franky, Zoro, and Ace on The Thousand Sunny, I dashed off after the orange flash I saw rushing in a panic from a group of people that made me gawk in disbelief.

 _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!_ I thought annoyed with tick marks on my forehead as I climbed up a tree branch near to where the orange flash was running away, before descending in front of the people chasing the orange flash.

"YO DUMBASSES," I glowered at them with shadows darkening my face, spreading my feet apart as I start changing into my wolf form, "I GUESS YOU DIDN'T LEARN YOUR LESSON FROM LAST TIME!"

"YOU DON'T SCARE US, YOU LITTLE BITCH!," imposter Luffy smugly claimed as he ran at me, swinging his fist.

"I WENT EASY ON YOU GUYS LAST TIME!," I stated, as I crouched, sticking my leg out hitting the guy's legs as he face planted into the ground, "I WON'T THIS TIME SINCE YOU PISSED ME OFF!"

I smirked upon hearing a gasp coming from the orange flash as I sent the imposter Nami flying into 10 different buildings, leaving human-shaped holes through them, before landing on a stovetop that may have been on? Hard to tell, but guessing from the string of cuss words coming from that direction, I take that as a yes.

"Who's next?," I smirked spreading my feet apart, looking at the other imposters, until the imposter Robin came at me and I merely sidestepped and frowned annoyed as she hit the tree and was down for the count, "Yawn, Are you guys seriously trying to put me to sleep? If so, you're succeeding."

"DON'T GET COCKY, LITTLE GIRL!," demanded imposter Franky, swinging his fist for strike, but I dodged by yanking up onto the tree branch pulling myself up, before swinging with my feet out and smashing my feet into the imposter Franky's chest sending him flying towards a brick building with a loud smack.

"STOP MOCKING US!," imposter Ussop commanded agitated with his fist coming to my face, "THAT'S…PLAYING…DIRTY…AHHHH!"

"Who said I play fair?," I smirked as I had stood there, striking my foot between his legs at the last second with a bored expression, "Man, these guys are weak, I didn't even get to use my wolf form."

"W-w-who…what are you?," stuttered Nami with her jaw hanging on the ground, flabbergasted, "HOW CAN SUCH A TINY GIRL DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Hello, Nami," I laughed, walking over to her, "I'm 20-years-old, in case you were wondering."

"LIKE HELL!," Nami sputtered as she jabbed a finger into my chest, "THERE'S NO WAY A SHORT GIRL CAN SEND GROWN MEN TWICE HER SIZE FLYING YARDS AWAY!"

"They can if they lived with Ace and Luffy for 2 whole years.," I stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Besides, short girls can be badasses if they train hard enough."

Nami blinked rapidly upon hearing my statement about Ace and Luffy before screaming in my face, "YOU KNOW LUFFY AND ACE!"

"Yup, after all I did save Ace's life 2 years ago." I nodded with a grin.

"YOU'RE "WHITE WOLF" CALLIE?!," exclaimed Nami pointing a finger at me.

"Yup!," I nodded, popping the "p" , "Anyways, we should get going to The Thousand Sunny now."

"Hold on," Nami directed suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as she looked at me while walking slowly behind me as we walked towards The Sunny, "How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"I guess I'll just keep these _valuable, exquisite,_ and _massive_ jewels all to myself then," I smirked, grabbing the bag out of my pocket, and bouncing it in the air a little in front of Nami's face, making the gems clank together, "Which are estimated to be worth over 3 _hundred_ 50 _million berries_ and yes, I had them estimated by a trustworthy source."

"DID YOU SAY 3 HUNDRED 50 MILLION BERRIES!," murmured Nami watching the bag greedily with berry signs for eyes as I tossed the bag at Nami, approaching the ship, "Now, let's not be hasty,"

"I thought you would say that," I smirked as Nami leaped onto the ship with a happy aura surrounding her, glancing out towards the people walking, noticing a blue streak walking by munching on something, "CATCH YA GUYS LATER!"

 _Time to say hi to my favorite adorable raccoon dog_ I grinned knowing how pissed he would get at me for saying that.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting The Raccoon Dog

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 7: Meeting the Raccoon Dog

After bringing Nami to The Sunny, (only after Zoro accidently knocked the bag out of Nami's hand down to the sea below trying to get out of the ropes, I really didn't feel like sticking around incase Nami's wrath creeped over to me...there are two things you NEVER EVER do, under no circumstance do you EVER touch Nami's money and her tangerines unless you're just suicidal), I noticed Chopper sitting under a tree munching on cotton candy and I wanted to rile the reindeer up a little.

"What are you eating Mr. Raccoon Dog?," I asked innocently as I hung upside down (I had my feet gripped on the branch, while I looked down at him), guffawing at seeing the expression his face, unfortunately not my smartest move since I fell, hitting the ground with an oomph.

" I'M A REINDEER DAMMIT!," hollered Chopper, then a look of concern as he noticed me falling from the tree branch, "Are you ok?"

"Ow," I complained as I stood up rubbing my butt where I fell, "Yeah, I'm fine Chopper."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! YOU FELL DOWN FROM A BRANCH THAT WAS UP 12 FT IN THE AIR!," reprimanded Chopper as he came over to inspect my injuries, "SIT ON THE BENCH SO I CAN EXAMINE YOU NOW!"

"I lived with _Ace_ and _Luffy_ for 2 years," I intoned as Chopper looked at my body for injuries, "I think I can manage falling from a tree branch."

"Even so, let me check…," Chopper broke off as he saw no signs of injuries, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? ARE YOU A MONSTER LIKE LUFFY AND ACE?"

"Guilty as charged," I mocked bowed at him, " "White Wolf" Callie at your service."

"YOU'RE "WHITE WOLF" CALLIE? THE ONE WHO SAVED ACE?," Chopper exclaimed with a hopeful gleam in his eyes at me, "Can you…can you show me your white wolf transformation?"

"Sure," I replied, already changing into my white wolf form, "Pretty cool huh?"

"SOO COOL!," awed Chopper with stars in his eyes, "Can you do any other animal transformations?"

"Unfortunately, I can't yet," I stated depressed while muttering, "Even though, Shakky said I would be able to when the time is right."

"Still cool though," declared Chopper, trying to cheer me up, "Can you tell me where The Thousand is? I need to find my crew."

"I can't _tell_ you..," I began, smirking at Chopper's glum face, only turning happy when I said, "But I can _show_ you where it is?"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL, YOU BASTARD!," danced Chopper, completely the opposite of what he said.

"SOO CUTE!," I squealed, picking him up and hugging him as I ran towards The Thousand Sunny.

"PUT ME DOWN, I HATE IT, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN," Chopper squirmed, but a slight blush on his face (he totally didn't mind even though he says differently), "Why are you putting me down?"

"AWW! He still wanted me to hug him!," I cooed as I set him down on The Thousand Sunny's deck, "But we're already at The Thousand Sunny."

"Oh, ok then," Chopper said with a slight sad edge to his voice as he glanced at me, "It was nice meeting you, Callie."

"You too Chopper," I grinned as I called over my shoulder, heading for the bathroom getting an item that I'm gonna need upon seeing a glint of black hair and white in the crowd, "I'LL GIVE YOU MORE HUGS LATER, I GOT TO GO!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The Pervert Skeleton

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 8: Meeting the Perverted Skeleton

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho _

_Gather up all of the crew, it 's time to ship out Binks ' brew.  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.  
O 'er across the ocean 's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by. _

_Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.  
Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.  
Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,  
Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends. _

_Gather up all of the crew, it' s time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.  
With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,  
hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies. _

_Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,  
waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.  
But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.  
So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return. _

_Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho _

_Gather up all of the crew, it 's time to ship out Binks ' brew.  
Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.  
Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.  
Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby. _

_Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.  
After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,  
so spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas. _

_Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… _

_Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… _

I clapped, singing along with everyone else in the bar, as the song came to a close I started walking up to the person who just was singing.

"Bravo, Brooke!," I clapped, walking up to the tall perverted (but still awesome) skeleton with a grin, "Luffy's not the only one who loves that song."

"Well, thank you kind lady," Brooke thanked tipping his hat as he put away his guitar, turning towards me," May I…"

"If you ask to see my panties," I smiled darkly as I grabbed out the cordless shaver from the ship's bathroom, brandishing it threating at Brooke's afro, "I'LL SHAVE OFF THAT PRECIOUS AFRO OF YOURS!"

"EEEK!," shrieked Brooke as he cowered putting his arms over his head protectively, "ANYTHING BUT THE AFRO!"

"Good, then we understand each other," I chirped, putting the shaver back in my pocket, starting towards the bar doors, "The other crew members are waiting for us on the ship."

"If I may, can I ask," Brooke asked wearily, stepping a little away from me upon seeing me reach for the shaver with narrowed eyes, "What's your name?"

"Glad you asked, my name is "White Wolf" Callie," I introduced myself, "I thought you were going to ask if you could see my panties again."

"Now that you mentioned it may I…." Brooke began only to get cut off by me smacking him upside the head.

BONG

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL WARN YOU!," I threatened with bared teeth, as we walked towards the ship.

"SORRY!," Brooke apologized, walking a close distance away from me, "I wanted to thank you for saving my captain's brother, I may not have met Ace personally, but I do know it would have crushed Luffy."

"You're right about that," I muttered under my breath with a deep frown on my face, before looking back up to Brooke, "I would have done it even if nobody else would."

"You must care for Ace very much if you were willing to risk your life for his," commented Brooke with a knowing smile, "Ace is one lucky guy."

"Huh?," I questioned with confusion as I furrowed my brows puzzled at what Brooke was getting at, "Of course he is lucky to have me as his friend."

CRASH

That was Brooking falling over, disbelieving of how I haven't realized yet.

"ARE YOU OK?," I leaned down with a worry expression holding my hand out, "Maybe you should have Chopper look at you?"

"No, I'm fine," Brooke assured while getting up, "How long have you guys been friends?"

"We've been ever since I rescued him two years ago," I smiled remembering after I rescued him leading Brooke to the deck of the ship, "Ace, Luffy, and I went to a island to train for two years by Ray and Shakky on different parts of the island and we have been looking after each other ever since."

"Sounds like you guys are close.," commented Brooke, jumping onto the deck of the ship, as I run off after seeing a flash of black hair.

"SEE YA GUYS LATER!," I called over my shoulder, running into the crowd.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting The Long-Nosed Liar

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 9: Meeting the Long-Nosed Liar

 _I'm gonna enjoy this!_ I thought with a smirk as I hid up a tree changing into my wolf form and waiting until the black streak came under the branch.

GROOOOWLLLL

"AHHHHHHHH!," Ussop screamed as he saw me in my white wolf form, coming towards him snarling, "I-I-I have 80 thousand men on my command!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!," I bursted out laughing, rolling on he ground, at how Ussop was shaking, as he pointed his long sling shot at me, "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAHA!"

TICK TICK TICK TICK

"WAIT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!," raged Ussop with huge tick marks on his face, as he noticed me change back into a tiny girl, "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR ELDERS LITTLE GIRL!"

BONK

"I'M _20_ - _YEARS-OLD_ , JERKFACE!," I shouted, clubbing Ussop on the head as he is rolling on the ground howling in pain, "ALSO, MY NAME IS "WHITE WOLF" CALLIE, DINGBAT, NOT _LITTLE GIRL_!"

"OOOOW! THAT HURT!," complained Ussop glaring up at me, then panic as he realized what I just said, "WAIT, YOU'RE THE INSANE GIRL WHO WENT TO MARINEFORD TO RESCUE ACE!"

"Yup.," I grinned as I helped him up from the ground, "Your Ussop right? Luffy talked a lot about you."

"So you heard about Sniperking and the great Captain Ussop who can shoot an ant between the eyes without looking…," rambled Ussop as he told "stories" about the great Captain Ussop and Sniperking (more like lies mixed in with maybe some truths, but not many truths).

"No, more like how everytime you open your mouth, you lie," I recalled with a grin, "Oh and how your such a wimp."

TICK

"LUFFY, I'LL GET HIM BACK FOR THIS!," yelled Ussop with annoyed tick marks on his face.

"But he also told me how you're one of the best sniper's he had ever seen…besides your dad," I remarked with a smile, "He also told me, even if you're scared you always try you hardest when it really counts, and if they need a new invention that isn't as fancy as the things Franky makes, you're the one the one they can count on."

"Luffy…said all that?," questioned Ussop with wide eyes as small tears start forming.

"Yeah he did, he puts all his faith in his crew members, because he knows he can count on you guys and that you guys won't ever let him down." I informed with a grin as I started getting up, walking towards The Thousand Sunny with Ussop behind me, "Speaking of which, let's go to the ship, almost everyone is there."

"Man, I can't wait to see how everyone is and if they got stronger.," Ussop smiled as he walked alongside me with his hands behind his head, "Who are we still waiting for? Wait don't tell me! Let me guess: Zoro and Luffy?"

"Surprisingly, Zoro got there second," I smirked seeing Ussop's shocked expression as I said that, "But correct guess on Luffy."

"ZORO GOT THERE _SECOND_!," Ussop exclaimed with a bewildered face, "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THERE EVEN AT ALL?"

"Well, we would've had to send out a search party for him," I giggled with my finger on my chin, "If I hadn't chocked him as I dragged him back to the ship by his clothing. Quite literally I might add."

"BAHAHAHAHA! I WOULD HAVE _LOVED_ TO SEE THAT!," Ussop roared with laughter as we neared The Thousand Sunny.

"That's nothing to what Franky did to him," I smirked with a laugh, "He had Zoro tied to the mast of The Sunny and Zoro was thrashing around cussing trying to break free. If we hurry he still might be tied to it."

"OMG…BAHAHAHAHAHA!," Ussop dropped to the ground as tears of laughter streamed down his face, before jumping up and running past me howling with laughter, "I HAVE GOT TO _SEE_ THIS!"

"WAIT FOR ME USSOP…," I started only to trail off upon seeing a flash of blonde in the crowd, "Looks like I found the next member of the crew. Now how am I going to deal with this _one_?"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Curly Eyebrow Cook

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 10: Meeting The Curly Eyebrow Cook

I rolled my eyes as I glanced into the crowd, finding the Dart-for-Brow noodle-dancing (actually, he tried but ended up with a nose bleed every second upon seeing a female).

 _That moron is hopeless, although I had heard Sanji's cooking was to die for (Luffy told me once you try his cooking, you never want to eat anyone else's)_ I thought amused as I leaned against a wall debating whether I should just put the idiot out of his misery or not. Don't get me wrong, I'm elated that there's still someone who practices chivalry, it becomes a pain when he acts like a brainless bonehead (and when he refuses to fight against a girl (especially when they take advantage of that…but I guess those are his best qualities and he wouldn't be Sanji if he didn't have them).

"OI , SANJI!," I hollered, walking over to him which upon hearing me he turned towards me and started doing his noodle dance only to fall backwards with a nosebleed, "STOP MAKING THE POOR GIRLS UNCOMFORTABLE, YOU BAKA!"

"Girls…so lovely…heaven…," Sanji muttered with a creepy smile on his face as blood was rushing down his face, "Must be…dreaming…don't wake…up"

"SANJI, WAKE UP!," I screeched in his ear, having to literally drag him by his ear to the ship (ever tried dragging a 6ft and taller person weighing maybe 150 (guessing since I really don't know how much he weighs, while you are 4ft 8inch, and weight about 100 pounds…yeah not easy), "WHY DID YOU BULK UP SO MUCH!"

 _Damn, what can I do to…I know_ I thought evilly knowing if one thing can get him up its _that_

"SANJI, ZORO IS PEEKING ON NAMI AND ROBIN WHILE THEY CHANGE!," I shouted in his ear, smirking when it did exactly what I hoped it would.

"THAT DAMN MOSS HEAD!," Sanji had jumped up with a fire burning in his eyes upon hearing Zoro's name speeding towards the ship, "I'LL SAVE YOU NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-SWAN!"

I had never laughed harder than that moment.

"Callie, why are you rolling on the ground like a crazy person?," inquired Luffy bending down looking me in the face with raised eyebrows, "You're really weird, you know that?"

"LUFFY, perfect timing," I coughed before standing up, walking with Luffy towards The Thousand Sunny, "Everyone else is waiting for us."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?," grinned Luffy with a weird gleam in his eye as he grabbed me around the waist, "LET'S GOO!"

"Luffy, what's with that weird look…," I started only to realize too late what I dreaded, "AHHHHHHH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU LUFFY!"

"GUM GUM ROCKET!," Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms across two buildings before launching us speeding towards The Thousand Sunny and crashing onto the deck with a hard thud and Luffy was sitting on top of me."

BONG BONG BONG

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT!," I fumed as I hit Luffy on the head with my fist, "YOU NEVER THINK BEFORE DOING ANYTHING DO YOU!"

"LOOKS LIKE THE PERVERT COOK IS LAST ON THE SHIP!," smirked Zoro sending sparks at Sanji, while he did the same.

"WHAT! YOU TELLING ME MOSS-HEAD ACTUALLY MADE IT ON THE SHIP ON HIS OWN?!" Sanji mocked with a smirk of his own as he sent sparks at Zoro.

"Technically, I brought Zoro here," I stepped in before those two can cause damage to the ship.

"That must have been hard for you, my angel," Sanji complimented as he kissed my hand.

CRASH!

That was me jump-kicking Sanji sending him crashing into the wall of the ship.

"OI! OI!, BE CAREFUL WITH THE SHIP BAKA!," Ussop raged as he scolded me.

I smirked changing into my wolf form.

"AHHHH! MONSTER!," Ussop shrieked, hiding behind Zoro for protection, "LUFFY, ARE YOU SURE SHE SHOULD COME WITH US…IN MY PROFESIONAL OPINION, SHE'S WAY TO DANGEROUS TO HAVE WITH US!"

BONG

That was Nami hitting Ussop on the head.

"DON'T BE RUDE, USSOP!," Nami chided with a smirk as she came over to me and Robin bringing us into her sides, "Besides, we need another girl on this ship, there's way too many disgusting _pigs_ on this ship."

"PIGS, WHERE! SANJI GET READY TO MAKE US PIG FOR OUR MEALS!," Luffy exclaimed with drool coming down his face, and Nami started getting tick marks on her forehead.

BONG

That was Nami hitting Luffy on the head.

"I MEANT THAT YOU BOYS ARE PIGS NOT THAT THERE WAS AN ACTUAL PIG, YOU MORON!" huffed Nami, "Why don't you tell us how you saved Ace Callie?"

"HAHAHA, ACE GOT SCOLDED BY A TINY GIRL HAHAHAHA!," Luffy laughed at remembering seeing that happen from the ship, "OOOWWWW, QUIT IT ACE THAT HURTS!"

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL LEARN TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, LUFFY!," cackled Ace evilly as he pinned his little brother in a headlock giving him a gigantic noogie.

BONG BONG

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL THE DAMN STORY!," I yelled, hitting both the birdbrains on the head, "Jeesh, sometimes you guys act like a couple of 6-year-olds. Now gather around and I'll tell you how I meet Dumb and Dumber of there."

"HEY!," shouted tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb

"BE QUIET!," everyone expect for me as I began the tale of how I met Ace and Luffy.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	11. Chapter 11: How It All Started

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 11: How It All Started

"I should probably tell you guys where I came from first," I began with nervousness at what the crew might think, "I came from a place where this "world" isn't real."

"That makes no sense," Ussop claimed with a backwards wave of his hand, "How can this place not exist where you come from and yet you're here?"

"Like a different dimension?," Robin pondered thoughtfully at me, "I mean it's just a theory, but there could be many different "worlds" out there that we have no idea exist."

"Yeah, think of it that way," I nodded gratefully at Robin as Chopper was sitting happily in my lap, "Anyways, two years ago I was sleeping in my bed in my world, wishing there was something I could do to save Ace from being killed and the next thing I knew, I landed on top of Ace."

BONK

"USSOP, ITS NOT AT ALL WHAT YOU THINK SO WIPE THAT DUMB SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!," I raged with tick marks on face and hit Ussop on the head as he smirked at that part, "AND SANJI STOP GLARING AT ACE BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE BOAT AGAIN!"

"Anyways, I landed in the middle of the war, when Ae was chained to the scaffold and I landed on top of him," I continued with Chopper sitting on my lap eating cotton candy I bought him, "When I knew where I was…"

"SHE HIT ACE HAHAHAHAHA!," Luffy interrupted with a laugh, but was choked by Ace after he put Luffy into a headlock, "SHE EVEN LECTURED HIM HAHAHAHA!"

"That's what I call making an entrance," Zoro approved as he gave me a high five and Nami hit him on the head.

BONK

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!," Nami chided as she bared her teeth, "WHAT IF HE HAD TRIED TO KILL HER?"

"He wouldn't have done that," I dismissed, as I moved my hand in a backward fashion, "He's a nice guy after all."

BONK

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT AT THAT TIME, MORON!," Nami scolded as he hit me on the head.

"And technically, she whacked Garp and gave him a lecture before turning to me," Ace corrected as he still had Luffy in the headlock.

Everyone, but Ace, Luffy, and me blinked rapidly, trying to see if they misheard Ace, then…

"WHATTT!," everyone, but Ace, Luffy, and me shrieked with their jaws hanging on the ground.

"BAD CALLIE BAD!," Ussop lectured, before shrieking as I turned into my wolf form, "EEEK, DESPERATION ATTACK: KETCHUP STAR!"

"Seriously, I know you're not dead Ussop.," I rolled my eyes seeing Ussop laying on the ground covered in "blood", "That's just pathetic."

"True," Ussop sprung up praising himself of his "genius", "Which is why it works: Nobody believes someone would use such pathetic tactics."

Everyone just sweatdropped

"I'm pretty sure that's _not_ something to brag about," I pointed out with a sweatdrop, "But hey if it works to win a battle then by all means go ahead."

"Anyways, Callie," Nami began walking over towards me, "Please continue with your story."

"Right, after lecturing those two," I continued still holding onto Chopper, "Garp helped me free Ace…"

"Hold up," Franky butted in, "Garp helped you save Ace, even though he was a marine?"

"I did _just_ gave him a lecture on how family should be above everything else," I nodded at Franky as he nodded his head in understanding, "And I might have called him "Worse than scum and even worse than that"."

"What a SUUPER speech you gave.," Franky praised me patting my back before sitting down.

"Getting back to the story," I continued, "After saving Ace, I fought against Akainu…"

"AKAINU AS IN THE NEW FLEET ADMIRAL AKAINU!," Chopper yelled with wide eyes.

"He's fleet admiral now?," I asked with a disgusted look, "Damn, and here I thought I got him sent to Impel Down."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT'S IMPORANT HERE!," Ussop shouted as he gently smacked my head, "WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU _PURPOSELY_ START A FIGHT WITH A FLEET ADMIRAL!?"

"Because I felt like it," I grinned and Nami gave me a punch on the head for that, "That and because if I didn't Ace would have died."

"Even still…," Nami began only to break off when something dawned on her, "Ohh, I get it."

"Get what Nami?," all the guys except for Brooke asked.

"It's nothing you boys would understand," Nami smirked as she pulled Robin to her side, "Isn't that right Robin."

"Quite right, Ms. Navigator," Robin smiled with a knowing smile at me.

"Why are you two looking at me for?," I frowned in confusion, "And what do you get Nami?"

"Let's get back to the story shall we," Ace broke in, getting what Nami was implying. 

"I was fighting against Akainu," I started again, "I got knocked out by him and when I woke up I was on Law's submarine."

"Law must have treated your injuries," Chopper nodded leaning against me as he ate another cotton candy.

"Yes, he did," I smiled down at him, "Despite people saying he's crazy, he's actually not a bad person." (just takes some time to get used to him)

"He's crazy Callie." Ace objected as he opened one eye as he leaned against the ship's mast.

"Aren't we all though Ace," I defended with a frown, "You can't judge a person before knowing what they are living through. How did you like it when people judged you before even meeting you?"

"I'm sorry, you're right," Ace smiled sheepishly before closing his eyes.

"After that, we headed towards an island and we were trained on different parts of the island by Ray, Shakky, or Jinbei and sometimes even Hachi would come." I smiled at the memories, "They would take turns training us everyday."

"Sounds like you guys had fun," Sanji commented with a grin, "I think we all have had fun getting stronger these last few years."

"True that," I grinned back, while lifting up a glass of Franky's soda (I had told him my idea and he SUUPER loved it and since I don't like alcohol, he had poured me, Chopper, and Luffy a glass of his cola, while everyone else got alcohol), "To getting stronger."

"To getting stronger," everyone agreed as we all clanked our glasses together.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12: The 2-Year Training

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 12: Two-Year Training

"Shakky, is this really necessary?" I inquired as I sat criss-crossed with my eyes closed.

"Yes, in order for you to bring out your powers, you need to focus," Shakky barked while whacking me in the head with a paper fan, "Now shut up and try and focus while I distract you as much as possible."

She told me I was supposed to sit criss-crossed and try to transform while she distracted me. What she failed to mention was _how_ she was going to distract me.

"OWWW," I complained as a rock hit me on my shoulder, "SERIOUSLY SHAKKY! A ROCK?"

"FOCUS!," Shakky smirked as she whacked me with the damn paper fan of hers, "This is part of your training."

"Sometimes I wonder if its only because you like inflicting pain," I muttered under my breath as another rock (slightly bigger this time) hit me in the back, "OWWW!"

By the end of Shakky's "training" I was bruised, but in the end it did help me focus. But when I had to train with Ray the next day…let's just say I wished for Shakky's rock training.

Ray was teaching me how to use Observation Haki first then we would go on to Armament Haki, then if I can use Conquerors Spirit, he would help me with that.

"OWWWW!," I complained as he whacked me with a metal bat (none to gentle might I add), "WHY ARE YOU AND SHAKKY ALL SO EVIL!"

He had blindfolded me and had me sit criss-crossed while I had to dodge him hitting me with the metal bat…without getting up.

"Quit complaining," Ray scolded as he hit me again with that stupid metal bat, "Do you want to protect your friends or not? Because with the way you are now, you would be lucky if you save a chipmunk."

"At least chipmunks don't throw things like a metal bats at you," I grumbled under my breath as he hit me again (though this time it felt like he swung it with more force than the others), "OWWWW!"

Even though I was bruised, he was right. It did help me learn the haki.

The next day, I was trained by Jinbei. I was thankful that he hadn't hit me or throw things at me for starting training. He had me come at him (just so he could determine what I needed to work on). Then he told to me to hit down a tree using my fist (that was for the Fishman Karate he would teach me later on). It took me about 3 months before I could do that. Then he had told me to break a huge boulder (that took another 3 months), before he finally taught me some basics of Fishman Karate and when I got good at those, he taught me some more advanced Fishman Karate.

After Jinbei, I was trained by Hachi. He forged a wooden sword and had me practice the basic moves with that, with the occasional spar. When I got good with that, he found me a plastic sword (heavier than the wood sword) and had me practice using that until I got good with that. Then he taught me how to use a real sword. Which was hard, but I learned how to use a sword.

Every day, it was a continuous circle with one training me one day, while the others trained Luffy or Ace and so on and so forth.

That was how our training went for 2 years.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13: Next Stop: Fishman Island

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 12: Next Stop: Fishman Island

"How is Sanji even going to make it in Fishman Island, if he can't even _look_ at a picture of a girl without getting a nosebleed?," I commented as Sanji had _another_ nosebleed after seeing Robin, Nami, and me.

"Umm…maybe we can slowly get him used to girls again," Chopper suggested, as he slowly showed Sanji a picture of a girl before covering it.

"Yeah…good luck with late," I sweatdropped as I went into the kitchen grabbing something from the freezer with a smirk, "Ace is still sleeping right?"

"Yeah…," Ussop answered coming from where he was looking out at the sea, before smirking, "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Yup," I smirked as I called over my shoulders, "LUFFY TIME TO WAKE ACE UP!"

"KAY, BRINGING THE BLACK MARKER!," Luffy hollered as he dashed into Franky's and Ussop's engineering room and lifted a fake wall (it was so tiny, Ace had no idea it was there, which is exactly what we wanted). "This is going to be hilarious."

You see whenever Ace falls asleep at random times, Luffy and I decided to break our boredom by making a game of seeing who can wake Ace up first. (We had Franky make a small hidden wall after Ace chucked all the markers out into sea…or so he thought mahaha).

I had also grabbed a marker, but I grabbed an ice cube from the freezer to stuff down Ace's shirt or pants (which ever we felt necessary at the time) after drawing on his face.

After Luffy, and me (with Ussop right behind us because he was watching us from the doorway trying not to laugh) were done with our art work and I had put the ice cube down Ace's shirt, we made a dash out of his room with our giggling laughter following us. After about a minute later we heard Ace wake up.

"COLD!," Ace roared as he tripped on the floor (we heard the crash), "CALLIE! LUFFY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

We tried remaining innocent, but we lost it as soon as Ace came storming out of his bedroom. Even Ussop and Zoro were rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

We had given him a mustache, whiskers, and we played connect-the-dots on his freckles. Plus we drew flowers and hearts all over his face.

"LUFFY DID YOU…HAHAHA…OMG," that was Sanji (he is now rolling on the floor laughing with us upon seeing Ace's face).

"SANJI, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE….HAHAHAHA!," that was Chopper who was about to lecture Sanji, but now he's on the floor laughing along with us after seeing Ace's face.

"What's going on….umm, Ace you have…a little…hahaha, something on your…haha face," that was Brooke, he was wondering what we all were laughing about, now he's also laughing on the floor along with us after seeing Ace's face.

"FRANKY, NAMI, ROBIN! YOU HAVE GO TO SEE THIS!," all of us (except for Ace who was getting huge tick marks on his face, which just made us laugh harder) were rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so SUPER import…HAHAHAHA," Franky was now rolling on the floor along with us.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS!," Nami screeched and we all pointed towards Ace (not speaking a word), "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That was all that took for Nami for her to be rolling on the floor with us.

"Oh my," Robin amused at she saw Ace's face, muffling her laughter with her hands, "There's never a dull moment with you guys is there?"

"I HATE EVERYONE OF YOU!" Ace fumed hitting us for laughing at him, "I'LL GET ALL OF YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

True to his word, he did. The next day, Sanji was in a panic searching for his pot, Ussop was searching for his sling shot, Nami was searching for her tangerines that went missing from the trees, Luffy was missing his hat, Zoro was missing one of his swords, Brooke was missing his guitar, Franky was missing his tools, I was missing my favorite combat boots, and Chopper was missing his backpack. The only one who appeared not to have been hit was Robin. When we asked she simply replied maybe it was because she held her laughter in better than the rest of us. By the time we arrived in Fishman Island, our stuff was back.

Along the way down, we saw a huge fish eat a jellyfish, and when Chopper reached out to touch it, Robin slapped his hand away saying its poisonous. A few minutes later, we saw the fish keeled over dead and the jellyfish come out of its mouth. Chopper and Ussop started freaking out, saying Ocean scary Ocean scary as they ran around the boat.

A little bit later, we saw these volcanos at the bottom of the ocean floor, which we noticed it was starting to get warm. So when we had sailed away, we couldn't see anything.

"Do we have some a light or something?" I inquired towards Franky.

"I built one into me when I rebuilt myself." Franky nodded.

"SO COOL!," Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper had stars in their eyes, "SO YOU HAVE LASER BEAMS FOR EYES!"

"FRANKY NIPPLE BEAM!," Franky called (***Author's Note: I don't know about you guys, but I have the sense of humor of a 9-year-old when I'm actually 20, so I laughed so hard when watching this part J***)

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT THAT THERE!," Nami screeched hitting Franky on the head.

"TURN IT OFF!," Ussop directed Franky turning off the lights after seeing the many big fish staring at our ship, "Ah that's better."

"NO ITS NOT YOU MORON!," Nami shrieked hitting Ussop on the head, "WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Why is there a giant man standing on the bottom of the sea?" Ace questioned while pointing at the giant man.

"Here Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji go out there and beat him will you?," I grinned while handing them some bubble to give them air.

"Thanks, Callie," the three of them thanked putting the bubble on their heads before going out there. They came across a little _problem_ , there was an orange octopus (it was the Kraken) attacking them. Luffy hit one of the tentacles and made a small shark come out of it. Needless to say, Luffy made _another_ weird friend. He called the Kraken, Surume and it helped us reach Fishman Island.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	14. Chapter 14: Enter Fishman Island

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 14: Enter Fishman Island

Oh, I forgot to mention this, but a weird guy sneak onto our ship, so Franky put him into box he made. But anyways, Surume was pulling us to the entrance of Fishman Island. We marveled at how cool Fishman Island was. However, there was some Fishman blocking our way into Fishman Island and would not let us pass until Luffy submit to them (good luck with that…).

"FORGET IT YOU DUMMIES!" Luffy laughed as he called towards them.

"You refuse to submit to the New Fishman Pirates?" called the Fishman.

"Arlong was a jerk," I began with a smirk, "So what makes you think we would want to be _your_ crewmates?"

"WHY THE HECK HAVE WE GOT TO BECOME YOUR MINIONS HUH!?" Luffy taunted, stretching his mouth out while sticking his tongue out at the Fishman.

"Guys, I don't think you should be provoking him." Chopper called with tears and snot running down his face.

"Why not?," I pointed out, "He's the one who provoked us first."

"COUP DE BURST!," Franky yelled as a Sea Lion was going to attack the ship and we and the ship were sent into this two layer bubble before we could enter Fishman Island.

I laughed at seeing the Fishmen's shocked faces at our ship sailing away from them fast.

What we didn't realize was there were two layers that ships had to go through before entering Fishman Island and the second layer was filled with seawater, which is bad considering we had 5 devil fruit users on our ship.

"I'll get Ace and Luffy, Sanji should get Nami and Robin. Zoro, you get the rest if they need help." I mouthed to Sanji and Zoro as they nodded their heads in understanding.

I grabbed Ace and was heading towards Luffy when a rush of a strong current made us all separate. We landed in Fishman Island, but in different directions.

"Think we should go after them?" called a fishman to the fishman that was blocking our way.

"No, first we need to tell the boss that the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived on Fishman Island.," informed the Fishman that was blocking our path.

BONK

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS FOOD WITH YOU!," I screeched punching Ace on the head as he pulled me by the wrist towards a food stand, "SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS LUFFY!"

Ace and I got separated from the other Straw Hat crew members and we ended up landing in the middle of city. I was currently being dragged by Ace as he dashed towards a restaurant.

"No one is as bad as Luffy.," Ace scolded, wagging a finger in my face in a scolding manner and I tried to bite it, "Look a restaurant."

"Aren't you even a little concerned about the others?," I remarked as we went inside the restaurant, "I'll have the Fishman Island's famous food dish."

"Same here," Ace called towards the waitress with a smile before turning back to me, "No, because I know they can handle themselves."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I sighed while sticking the food in my mouth and drinking a Pepsi, "This stuff's really good."

"I know right," Ace grinned as he also stuffed his face (clearing his plate in about 1 minute), "Can I have another plate of this please?"

"Coming right up.," the waitress nodded hollering into the kitchen before bring another plate out, "Here you go, enjoy."

"We will.," Ace claimed stuffing his face full with the food.

The poor waitress didn't expect us to eat that much (technically it was Ace who had eaten a lot…he probably at about 50 plates or was it a 100 plates?). Whereas, I had only eaten 1 dish and maybe some appetizers, but that was all I had ate.

"Dine and dash?," I asked, grinning at Ace as I got up from my chair.

"Dine and dash," Ace nodded grinning as he also was getting up from his chair and we ran out of the restaurant, "RUN FOR IT!"

"That never gets old," I laughed as I put my hands on my knees, "Just like old times."

"Yup," Ace recalled with a grin, "Ray and Shakky were so pissed at us and they took it out on us during our training."

"We were so black and blue," I chuckled remember all the bruises we got, "We looked like blueberries."

"Remember when Ray hit Luffy so hard with that metal bat of his," Ace smirked as he remembered that incident, "And we teased him so bad because he looked like a mix between a blueberry, a blackberry, and an orange."

"OMG, yes," I laughed smacking my legs, "He didn't speak to us for a whole day."

"He tried not speaking to us for a whole day," Ace corrected with a grin, "But he failed after 15 minutes."

"Now I remember," I chortled as I turned towards him, "So where do we go to look for the rest of the crew?"

"This way." Ace stated while marching towards the direction of where he was pointing at.

"Lead the way." I mocked saluted as I stuck my arm through his and marched through the town laughing.

The two didn't notice someone was watching them from the shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15: Seeing Keimi Again

****Author's Note: I do not own One Piece Oda does I do however own my OC characters. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own****

Chapt. 15: Seeing Keimi Again

"Look at that!," came a first voice

"I saw.," came a second voice

"I saw nothing!," came a third voice

"I think I saw?," came a fourth voice

"So what if I saw!," came a fifth voice.

"Did he just move?!," came the first voice again

"He did!," came the second voice again

"He did not!," came the third voice

"I think he did?," came the fourth voice

"So what if he did!?," came the fifth voice

"HE'S AWAKE!," Ussop cheered as Luffy started waking up.

"Luffy, I'm glad you're alright," a mermaid girl smiled as she was cooking something, "How are you feeling?"

"KEIMI, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!," Luffy cheered with a big grin on his face upon seeing his friend.

Keimi was a young mermaid girl with short green hair. She was wearing a black tank top and she had on a red beaded necklace and a white bracelet on her wrist.

"YOU'RE EVEN CUTER THAN BEFORE KEIMI-CHAWN!," Sanji praised throwing hearts at her while spinning towards her.

"I'm sorry," Keimi apologized with a sweatdrop as she scratched the back of her neck, "I meant to go get you guys at the entrance of Fishman Island, but I somehow got the date mixed up by a month."

"Have we reached Fishman Island then?," Luffy questioned with hopeful eyes as he smelled another adventure on the horizon, "Where are the others?"

"Yeah," Sanji answered, giving Luffy back his hat, "But we seemed to have been separated from the others once again."

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll manage somehow," Luffy avouched as he put his hat on his head, "ITS ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Hold up Luffy," Caimie called carrying a tray of chilled soup, "I made some soup and thought it might warm you guys up."

"Chilled soup?," everyone sweatdropped.

"AHHH, I MESSED UP!," Keimi screeched with her tongue out (and Ussop doing the exact same thing at Keimi).

"Hey Keimi ?," Luffy called, pointing towards the small mermaids, "What are these things?"

"They're my friends," Keimi called, "The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets."

"I'm Ichika.," called the mermaid with red hair wearing a green polka dotted hat.

"I'm Nika.," called the mermaid with light yellow hair wearing a white and pink striped hat.

"I'm Sanka.," called the mermaid with gold-yellow hair wearing a blue hat.

"I'm Yonka.," called the mermaid with light-red hair wearing a white hat.

'I'm Yonka two.," called a brown hair mermaid wearing a light yellow tiger printed hat.

"You guys are at the bottom of the mermaid cove dorms," Keimi called, "Where the dorms house mermaids working at the mermaid café, which is where I'm working right now."

"MERMAID COVE…DORMS…MERMAID CAFE!," Sanji started blowing air out of his nostrils along with drooling.

"A lot of beautiful mermaids work there…" Keimi informed.

"SANJI'S IN TROUBLE!," panicked Chopper and Ussop upon seeing Sanji fighting against his nosebleed.

"I WILL NOT FALL!," Sanji declared huffing against the nosebleed.

"HE RESISTED!," Chopper observed with shock.

"I'VE SWORN TO MYSELF I WOULD NOT ACT IN SUCH A SHAMEFUL WAY SUCH AS GETTING A VIOLENT NOSEBLEEDS HERE ON MERMAID ISLAND!" Sanji stated as he pounded the floor with his fist, "ISN'T IT TIME THAT FATE SMILED DOWN ON ME?!"

"Wow, he's really taking this seriously.," Ussop observed with sweatdrops.

"This is the Underwater Coral Apartment Building," Keimi stated as we rode up on an elevator turtle, "I'm on the bottom because that's where the rent is the cheapest, but the top is where the prices are the highest because that's where the sun is."

"THAT'S SO COOL!," Luffy marveled with stars in his eyes as he looked out the window, "Where's Hachi and the starfish dude."

"Hachi was badly injured a year ago and has been recovering in the Fishman District ever since," Keimi replied with a sweatdrop, "I'll take you guys there later, if you want to say hi to Hachi."

"Yeah, I do," Luffy nodded with a grin as he turned towards Keimi, "After all, I want to thank him for everything he did for us."

"I figured as much," Keimi sighed with a smile, "Pappug, became a super famous designer so he lives in this big mansion on the most upmarket area of all, Gyovalley Hills. You can come with me when I give him his clams."

"What are those straw-type things.," Ussop requested while pointing to some straw-tube things.

"Those are water roads that were constructed by our top bubble engineers," Keimi explained with a smile, "Both the fish and the residents use them to get around."

"HEY KEIMI!," waved mermaids that were laying out on the surface and wading in the water.

"HEY GUYS!" Keimi waved back as the turtle elevator came to the top, "Look we reached the surface guys."

"I HEAR FEMALE VOICES!," Sanji exclaimed (somehow his "female radar" was always on the mark) as they got out of the turtle elevator.

"You didn't come in through the entrance did you?," guessed a pink haired mermaid who was putting lipstick on.

"Are your friends feeling better now?," called a dark black almost blue haired mermaid that looked like she had her hair put into pigtails, (she was wearing a black and white stripped bikini swim suit top, "Those poor drowning pirates."

"Hello there, you don't look very frightening at all.," giggled a long blue haired mermaid with a yellow flower in her hair and was holding a yellow seahorse in her arms.

"Illegal immigrants? How wild," smiled a brown hair mermaid with conch shell headphones over her ears, "I knew there was a reason why I have a thing for pirates."

"WHOA! THIS IS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A FAIRY TAIL!," Ussop gapped at the sight.

"WAAAAHHHH!.," Sanji wailed with a river of tears flowing down his face.

"SANJI'S BURST OUT CRYING!," Chopper claimed with hysteria.

"He's even crying more than when he left the Baratie.," Luffy observed.

"Everyone, this is the captain of The Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy," Keimi greeted as she pointed to each of them, "The crying one is Sanji…"

"I'VE FOUND IT!," Sanji interrupted with tears streaming down his face as he had his arms raised upwards, "THIS IS THE ALL BLUE!"

"Umm…," Ussop began as sweatdrops formed on his face, "You sure about that Sanji?"

"The big-nosed one is Ussop," Keimi continued, "And the Raccoon Dog is Chopper."

"I'M A REINDEER!," Chopper fumed with tick marks on his face.

"Why such a sad face?," winked the blue haired mermaid with the flower in her hair as she grabbed Sanji's hand, "Come in and dance with me."

"I see…such joy as this can't possibly exist," Sanji glumly stated as he became depressed, "Today must be the day I die."

"HE'S GONE NEGATIVE!," Ussop shouted with beads of sweatdrops on his face, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU OVER THE TWO YEARS?"

"ISN'T THIS THE PLACE YOU'VE BEEN DREAMING OF?!," Chopper stated with bewildered eyes, "JUST ACCEPT THE HAPPINESS ALREADY, SANJI!"

While that was going on two young mermaids opened the barrel that was shut tightly by Franky. Another thing that was going on, was someone was watching them from the shadows as well.

"So he's finally here is he?," echoed a voice from inside a huge wooden ship.

"Yes, Boss," called the one Fishman that was blocking the Straw Hat's way to Fishman Island earlier, "What do you want us to do?"

"BRING HIM TO ME!," shouted the first voice, "AND RELAY THAT MESSAGE TO THE OTHERS!"

"Yes, Boss.," called the Fishman running out of the room on the wooden ship.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Author's Note

*****Author's Note*****

Hey Guys, your probably wondering WHEN WILL SHE UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS!

And the answer is, I will eventually

You see I had a lot of assignments due from my professor, but now I'm out of college for the summer and I've decided since I have a lot of fanfiction stories that I started writing, I'm going to be focusing on finishing one before going on to the next one.

Whenever I write stories, I get different ideas in my head, so its extremely irritating when I'm writing more than one story and an idea pops into my head about one of them, then forgetting what it is when I'm writing or figuring out which idea goes with what story.

But I'm not abandoning this story, I'm only pausing it until I finish the other One Piece fanfiction. So if you find yourself getting annoyed at not being able to read more chapters and if you like my stories, then read the One Piece fanfiction story that I'm focusing on at the moment, its called The Ultimate Mission

Once again, I'm sorry for all those who are waiting for more chapters, but I will get back to it once I'm finished with the fanfiction I'm focusing on at the moment. So please be patient and I want to thank you guys for reading my stories. I've always loved to write, so I'm glad I can share the stories with you guys and it brings me joy to know a lot of you guys love them.

Until next update,

Booklover/animelovergirl


End file.
